One Box Full Of HeartBreak
by MissFaberrySuarez
Summary: Brittana Oneshot. Brittany's reaction to Santana breaking up with her as it happens, and then, the repercussions of it.


**One Box Full Of HeartBreak**

* * *

Her eyes pierced the glistening brown orbits staring back at her and her stomach dropped to her feet.

"Let's do the mature thing here, okay?" Those words. Those goddamn words meant every thing she had been dreading to hear, every thing she had been ignoring for way too long, ever since she had started feeling Santana getting distant, ever since she had felt her heart clench at the persistent sight of that red icon that read 'offline'. The only thing she could do was shake her head. Shake it and feel the pain washing over her every sense and limb.

"This is not an official break-up." But it was. No one says that if it's not. But still her heart held on to that last shred of hope, that last worn out string that was on the verge of snapping, but she held on tight and didn't let go. She didn't let go of their love, of their undeniable connection, of their past, of their kisses, of their passion, of their life, of their future, of their hopes and dreams. She refused to let go of then. But why did Santana have to make it so hard to believe in them? Why did Santana have to snap her heart in two and shatter into a thousand little pieces?

"This sounds a lot like a break-up to me." She uttered through her silent sobs. How could Santana do that to her? How could she simply forget every thing they went through, their happiness, their own world that no one ever dared to touch, because it was sacred, it was completely and utterly sacred and no on, absolutely no one, could ever change it or even as much as hover around it.

What Brittany failed to prepare herself for, was that Santana would be the one to burn it down to ashes.

"You know this isn't working." The brunette's eyes locked on hers and held on for dear life. As if asking for reassurance that she was doing the right thing. That it was what they needed. That she wasn't about to ruin the only good thing in her life.

Instead, she found only heartbreak and pain, raw, unedited pain, pouring out of those baby blue eyes that screamed for her to stay, that got on their knees and begged for her to hold her and tell her that it was all just a silly nightmare, just as she had done so many times before whenever Brittany got her night terrors and Santana would wake her up from her trembling state with sweet, comforting words into her ears, swaying then back and forth as her arms wrapped around the blonde's body and took her into her. "I will always love you the most."

And that's when she felt it. She broke down and felt every thing. She felt the weight of the reality of the situation, of losing her best friend, her soulmate, the love of her life, her baby, her girl... She was losing her _life_.

And she was powerless.

She felt every thing slipping right between her fingers, as white sand sliding from her grasp to then crumble on the floor in front of her. Her heart bled. Her brain blurred and her body shut down. It shut down and her bones quivered inside of her.  
Santana leaned forward and pressed her lips against Brittany's for the very last time. Her eyes pealed shut and refused to open, even when the love of her life pulled her head back and then tightened into a hug.

It was ending. And she was holding her world for the last time.

It was ending.

And before she knew it, it was over. And she was sitting on the edge of her bed, door shut and with the bottle of her mother's sleeping pills in her hand. A glass of water in the other.

Her eyes darted between the two and her brain raced.

Would she? Could she? Maybe then Santana would notice her. Maybe then she would realize how much it hurt. Maybe then Santana would know that her heart truly belonged to her, and that without her, she was lost. Maybe then she would be important.

She would. Santana would notice. It would be worth it. She wouldn't be in pain anymore, and that unbearable void inside of her would finally stop eating at her heart.

Maybe their parents would save her. They would silently go into her room to say goodnight and they would see her, laying in bed, motionless, that little orange box empty and resting next to her hand. Would it be quick? Or would she have to wait? Would Santana feel it as her life flew from her dead body? Would she run to her house to save her?

Her eyes ran through her golden locks resting over her shoulders. She had always found her hair to be pretty. Santana used to love her hair. She used to love lacing her fingers through it and slightly tug it when she kissed her as passionately as she could.

It was over.

And her life was over.

What was there left if the very meaning of her existence left her lost and alone midst such scary, big world?

That was it. There was nothing left for her. No one cared. The only thing people saw in her was the blonde dumb with the 0.0 grade average. No one saw her the way Santana saw her. Santana thought she was a genius. She was a unicorn.

Well, she killed the unicorn. She killed it when she left her behind. And rapidly, her horn fell, her fur weakened and her rainbow faded to black.

A black cloud that hovered above her. A black hole that swallowed her alive.

Her eyes had dimmed and her soul had perished.

That was it.

There was nothing left.

That was it.

The world had lost its colors.

And so had she.

With a weak, unsteady movement, she brought the bottle up to her mouth and tilted it towards her, dropping at least half of the content into her mouth. It felt sour.

It tasted so sour.

Lifting the glass up to her lips, she sipped the water.

And she gulped.

She gulped it all down.

And then she waited.


End file.
